


Study Session

by EveDoll_2038



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, College Student, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, mentions of Billy/White, they need love too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveDoll_2038/pseuds/EveDoll_2038
Summary: Brock helps Dean study for the college entrance exams. Suddenly, Dean starts acting odd and Brock must get him through whatever is affecting his body no matter the cost. Both fluff and hot loooove happens here. Takes place in season four episode six.
Relationships: Billy Quizboy/Pete White, Brock Samson/Dean Venture
Kudos: 5





	Study Session

Rusty looked through his brother’s old project files. He was trying to find something that’ll help make the company successful again. White called out, “How about this one uh mining tech-“ He was cut off when Billy almost blasted his head off with the robot suit. “Oh hey! Watch it!” White glared at Billy. “Sorry hun! Besides what are we looking for?” Billy looked at Rusty who rolled his eyes. “Inspiration? A headstart? I don’t know something.” The small short man jumps out of the robot suit. White giggles as he takes Billy’s place. Billy pulls open a cabinet drawer. A glass tube fell out and shattered onto the floor spilling a silver colored liquid. Rusty pouts. “Great. That’s coming out of your paycheck.” Billy sighed, “White, get out of that thing and get me a dust pan-“ Suddenly, the liquid material shot up into the air vents. “What the hell was that thing?” Billy looked around. White’s face was filled with terror. “What does it want from us?!” Rusty pondered. “Where did it go?” 

Dean let the hot water run over his slender body. He contently hummed excitedly thinking about his study session with Brock today. The young man blushed as he thought about the older, experienced strong man. His curled blond hair shined in sunlight, blue eyes that have seen so much during his glory days, his gruff deep voice that resonated in his mind, and his smile that could make knees go weak right on the spot (both in a romantic or threatening sense). Dean slowly moved his hand down to in between his smooth thighs. He bit his lip. ‘What I’d give to have Brock touch me like all the women he’s pleased. I bet he’s so big’ Dean moaned softly as he started to pump his hardening cock. He could almost feel those large, rough hands moving all along his body. Dean slightly thrusted into his hand and moaned more. He imagined that huge, hard cock filling his tight ass mercilessly thrusting into him. Suddenly, he felt something very real jolt up into him. Dean let out a painful scream.  
Brock was sharpening his knife when he heard Dean scream out. The bodyguard dropped his knife and called the Venture boy through the ‘mirror interactive software crap thing’. “Dean? Come in Dean, you okay?” Dean wrapped a towel around his thin waist and limped over to the mirror. Brock said with a gentle tone, “Hey.” Dean looked up, “Brock? Y…you’re in my mirror?” Brock stared at the young man with worry. “Interactive smart surface something crap…you feeling okay?” Dean said. “Um Brock… are candiru native to New York?” Brock put on a confused face. “Huh? What is that? One of the questions on that college test of yours?” Dean sighs. “No, I- ugh never mind. Um…are you…still gonna help me study even if I couldn’t do all the laps?” The young man looked up at Brock with pleading sweet eyes. His pale face held a sweet pink blush. Brock felt his heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat, “Yeah. Sure.” Dean smiled wide. “Yay! Study buddies!” He raised his arms in triumph. The white towel gave way and fell from his waist revealing his nude body. Brock blushed red and looks away. Dean blushed red as well. “Oh uh…sorry Brock.” Brock nods. “No, no, uh…um its fine. Its okay. Just uh…get dressed and I’ll help you with that test. M’kay?” Dean chuckled nervously. He picks the towel up and puts it back on. “Okay.” 

“Well?” Dean looked at Brock read over his application. Brock said softly, “Ah jeez Dean…your essay reads like a suicide note.” He looked up at the Venture boy. Dean sighs and pouted, “Everything I wrote was true.” Brock said, “Yeah but you gotta turn the gas down a notch Sylvia Plath. You’re supposed to be selling yourself to these people.” Dean looks down. “Well how do I do that?” Brock smiles, “Like right here- instead of dragged all over kingdom come by my super controlling father, you could write something like experienced world traveler. And instead of never let me go to a real school just say you were homeschooled.” Dean frowns, “In an electronic learning bed that locked from the outside!” Brock sighs. He put down the application. “Better yet a very exclusive progressive school where you had a perfect attendance record.” Dean looked up at the older man. “So…you want me to lie?” Brock stood up. “Eh it’s called spin Dean. Trust me I know what I’m talking about. I work for the government.” He started to walk toward the door. Dean grabbed his books. He stood up. “Wait! You said you’d help me study for the entrance exams…” Brock turns around. Dean looked up at him again with those yearning innocent sweet brown eyes. “Oh uh…right. When are they?” Dean smiled sweetly, “Tomorrow…morning.” Brock sat back down on the bed. “Okay. Let’s do this.” 

Pete and Rusty were still searching for the ‘weird liquid monster’ thing’s file. They had yet to find it and were worried what it was capable of. Billy was still repairing the glass tube that had contained the suspicious material. “Alright sooo nothing in the inventory under silver goo or magic water.” White typed away in the computer. Rusty sighs. “Well did you try robot water?” “Ehhh… nada.” Billy called out. “Well you geniuses can stop guessing now. I’ve got the inventory number right here. VT-005-BB.” White smiles. “Alright, here we go. They’re some kind of nanobots.” Rusty smirked. “Aha! I guessed closest.” He smiled proudly. White smiles. “They’re basically like little tiny doctors you can move around in the body. You can stimulate the muscles, give the adrenal glands a shot. You can make someone superhuman. Make them the best lover in the world.” White chuckles. They keep messing with the nanobots controls.

Brock cleared his throat. “If two sides of a triangle have lengths of 5 and 6 the perimeter of the triangle could be which of the following A 11, B 24, C… Dean you okay?” Brock noticed the young man was lost in thought. Dean looked up. “Huh? Oh, sorry Brock. I just…my stomach feels weird.” He felt a queasiness inside of him. Brock put the book down. “We can take a break. We’ve been studying for…damn already that time?” He checked his watch. Dean gasps as he felt his cock harden. He grabs another book and placed it over his lap. He bit his lip. “A…ah…” Brock looks up from his watch. He said. “Dean? What’s wrong?” Dean gasps, “N…nothing! I’m fine!” He tried to turn away from Brock. The older man frowned as he stood over Dean. “Show me.” Dean tightly closed his eyes. “It’s nothing I told you it’s nothing!” Brock grabs Dean by his shoulders and turns him around. The book fell from Dean’s lap revealing a rather nicely sized bulge in his pants. Brock stared down at it. Dean looked away in embarrassment. He said softly. “I…I’m sorry Brock I…I don’t know what’s going on its just…you just…you make me feel…so many things. When you left, I never realized how much I’d miss you. I…I want you Brock.” Dean kept his eyes closed as he confessed his feelings for him. Brock gently cupped the young man’s chin turning his head to face himself. He said softly. “Dean look at me.” Dean slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Brock’s sky-blue eyes that pierced into his soul. Brock sighed, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of this but…I can’t. I’m so much older than you and your dad would kill me if he found out.” Dean said. “But I’m 18 already and…and I don’t give a shit what my dad thinks. I only want you Brock. Please?” He reached out to touch Brock’s face. Brock said, “I don’t know De-“ His uncertainty was cut off as Dean threw himself into Brock’s arms pushing the bigger man into the bed. Dean sat on Brock’s lap as he placed his unexperienced lips onto Brock’s. Brock stared down at him with wide eyes. At first, his hands were on the bed but as the kiss continued, he moved one hand to Dean’s hips. Dean moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his smooth hands up under Brock’s shirt feeling the toned stomach but was careful to not disturb the metal chest plate embedded into Brock. Brock hissed as he bit onto Dean’s lower lip. He pulled Dean closer and tighter. He began to kiss and bite down on Dean’s smooth neck leaving hickies that colored his pale skin. Dean cried out in pleasure. He moaned, “B…Brock. I…I’ve always dreamed of this…I’d never thought…it’d become real ah!” Brock pulled off the boy’s university hoodie and white polo. He left a trail of kisses from Dean’s neck down to his nipples. Taking one into his mouth, Brock bit down and licked the sensitive pink nipple. Dean cried out and moaned more. He arched into Brock’s body and whimpered. “Brock!” The larger man flipped Dean back into the bed. Dean looked up at Brock. His face was flushed, his lips were slightly swollen from the rough kissing, and he had bite marks all over his chest and neck. Brock smirked as he looked down at his handiwork. He said, “Just tell me when its too much. Okay? And I’ll stop.” Dean smiled, “Okay.” 

Having removed all their clothing, Brock wrapped a large rough hand around Dean’s hard cock that completely covered the young man’s hard member. Dean instinctively thrusted up into the touch. Brock used the other hand to hold down Dean’s hips, “Ah ah, relax Dean. Just relax.” He ran his wide tongue over the tip that dripped precum. Dean whimpered and moaned more. Brock took in the young man’s entire length into his hot wet mouth. Dean turned his head to the side and buried his face into the pillow. He moaned more as he felt Brock slowly suck him off. “Brock…Brock…it feels so good.” Brock bobbed his head up and down as he continued to pleasure the Venture boy. He swirled his tongue around the base as he sucked faster. Dean dug his fingers into the bedsheets. He cried out Brock’s name as he came. Brock pulls back letting the cum run down Dean’s still hard cock. Brock chuckles, “Still not done yet?” Dean was breathing heavily. He blushed more, “A…apparently not. Um…can I…try it with yours now?” Brock smirked, “You sure you can handle it?” He pumped his own large, thick heavy hard cock. Dean stared at the magnificent length and all its entire 15 inches. He got on his knees and took the cock with both hands. His slender fingers almost wrapped around it. He slowly licked the tip first. Brock played with Dean’s short silky soft hair. “Go slowly.” Dean nods. He took more into his virgin mouth. He moaned around the hard cock as he sucked slowly. He moved his head around it and pumped the base of the cock. Brock bit his lip, “Shit…you’re not half bad Dean.” Dean blushed. He sucked faster and harder moving his head up and down on the hard length. He moaned around the hard cock as he felt the tip hit his throat. Brock hissed and gripped onto his hair. He thrusted into Dean’s mouth. Dean gasps and gagged but kept sucking. He looked up at Brock with lustful eyes. Brock groans as he watched Dean Venture eagerly suck him off. Brock pulls out with a wet plop. Dean gasped for air. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. Dean laid back into the bed and spread his long smooth legs wide open. He coated two of his fingers with the lube and slowly pushed them into his asshole. He moans, “Brock, I want your big fat cock in me. Please. Only you can satisfy me. I want you to pound my tight little ass and scream your name until I can’t say anything at all-“ Brock grabs Dean’s hands by his wrists and pulls them up over his head. He softly said into Dean’s ear. “How bad you want my cock Dean?” Dean blushed redder. Hearing that rough deep voice seducing him almost made him cum again. Brock pumped his hard-twitching cock covering it in lube. Dean bit his lip, “I want it so bad. I want you to fuck me hard and good. I... I want you Brock!” Brock smirk. He slowly pushed in the tip of his cock spreading open Dean’s tight little asshole. Dean gasped, “Ah! B…Brock…” “Shh its okay. Just breathe.” Brock pushed in more. Dean closed his eyes tight as he felt Brock’s well-endowed member deep inside of him. Both men groaned at the tight hot feeling. Brock hissed, “Shit you’re tight. You ready?” Dean nods. He breathes slowly. “Y…yes.” Brock started to thrust his hips. Dean moaned softly. Brock kept thrusting slowly. Dean moans more. “Brock…go…go faster. Please.” Brock nods. He lets go of Dean’s thin wrists and moves his legs up over his own broad shoulders. He grips Dean’s hips and thrusted faster. Dean breathed faster. “Yes…yes…Brock…Brock!” Dean felt the hard, big cock move back and forth inside of him. He cried out as Brock thrusted harder. “Brock! Yes! I love your big cock!” Brock groans more. He hissed as he looked down at Dean moaning and crying out in pure pleasure. Brock pulls the young man close to him. He stands up and Dean wrapped his long legs around Brock’s waist. He thrusted fast and hard up into Dean’s tight ass. Dean arched his back. He held tight onto Brock digging his manicured nails into the bigger man’s back. Dean screamed out and moaned loudly. Brock was thankful Hank was out and Rusty was with his friends down in the lab. He groaned, “Fuck…Dean…you feel so good.” Dean cried out, “I…I wanna… I’m gonna cum Brock!” Brock kisses Dean’s neck. “Cum for me Dean. Do it.” Dean let out a pleasured scream as he came onto Brock’s toned stomach. He dug his fingers into Brock’s soft blond hair. Dean looked up and placed his lips against Brock’s. He moaned into the needy sweet kiss. Brock’s hips moved faster. He pushed Dean back into the bed. He fucked the young man relentlessly keeping his legs wide apart. Dean cried out Brock’s name over and over. Brock growled, “Shit. I’m close!” Dean moaned, “Cum in me Brock! Fill me with your cum! Make me yours and only yours!” Brock groaned loudly as he slammed his cock deep inside of Dean. He kept it inside as he came. Dean moaned as he felt Brock’s pulsing thick cock fill him. Brock slowly pulled out. Some of his hot cum spilled out and ran down Dean’s thighs. Dean breathed heavily and slow, trying to catch his breath. He said softly. “Brock…promise me…you’ll never leave us again?” Brock smiled. He kisses Dean sweetly. “I promise.” Dean smiled. He wrapped his arms around Brock’s neck as he deepened their kiss. As the two men made out, the nanobots slipped out of Dean. Dean blushed. “I guess um…we should clean up and finish studying. Yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW this is my first ever fanfic I've written and posted. I'd love to hear any feedback or tips. I was excited about this one since Dean is one of my favorite characters in the show.


End file.
